


Smile

by aliencereal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Elf/Human Relationship(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Post-Coital Cuddling, Protectiveness, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabris might be more upset about Alistair's rough childhood than Alistair is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

Spending the night in Redcliffe Castle again is weird. That's really the only way Alistair can think to put it. The last time he slept in this bedroom, his voice hadn't broken yet. He feels small and too big at the same time, like a boy in a man's body.

Maker, he misses Tabris. They'd put her somewhere else in the castle, and he could have said something, _should_ have said something, but he didn't. The idea of telling Isolde that he'd not only taken a lover, but that he wanted to sleep with her while Eamon lay on his death bed and Connor recovered from demon possession had seemed... unpleasant. His guts squirm when he thinks of doing or saying anything that might make Isolde think worse of him even now; it makes him feel like the little boy about to be sent off to the Chantry all over again.

All things considered, it feels like a lot of personal progress lost to lay alone in the dark of his childhood bedroom while the woman he loves is _in the castle_.

Or not quite so alone, because somebody is knocking on his door.

Alistair stumbles across the room, pulling on his dressing robe as he goes. When he opens the door, Tabris is standing in the hall, wearing one of Alistair's tunics (it's _almost_ a dress on her, showing enough leg to be tempting). He's struck speechless for a moment, which gives Tabris the time to smile sheepishly and tell him--

“I missed you.”

Alistair reaches out mindlessly, folds his arms around the tiny elven woman and pulls her against his chest. She latches her fingers into the front of his dressing robe and melts into him, no hesitation or reluctance whatsoever. And then she _sighs_ , a blissful little sound in the quiet. For a split second, Alistair wants to cry over how much he loves this woman, how good it feels to hold her and know that she’s happy in his arms.

“Sorry I didn’t tell Isolde to put you in here with me,” Alistair mumbles into Tabris’ hair. She rubs gentle circles into his chest with her thumbs and hums a soft little noise.

“No harm done, love. I’ve met darkspawn who have treated you better than she has, you can keep whatever secrets you want from her,” Tabris says, tilting her head up to press a kiss to his chin. She can’t reach his lips without standing on her tiptoes. Alistair helps her out, bending down to shorten the distance. She laughs before she kisses him, and he can feel it on his skin.

“I don’t like keeping you a secret. Most of the time, I just want to shout at random passersby about how much I love you,” Alistair admits, maybe pouting a little. Tabris trails her hands up from his chest to cup the back of his neck.

“What would you even shout at them?” She asks, grinning. Alistair grins back and kisses her nose.

“Oh, now you’re just fishing for compliments.” Alistair scoffs.

“Guilty as charged. Indulge me?” Tabris purrs, peppering little kisses along his jawline and neck.

“Your desire is my command, dear. Hmm, perhaps I’d start with ‘Hey! Have you seen this woman? She’s clever and lovely and she can down an ogre with a cheese knife! And I get to see her naked! Jealous yet?’”

Tabris starts laughing, hard enough that she hides her face in Alistair’s chest to quiet herself. It’s infectious, and Alistair chuckles into his lover’s hair. Eventually, she comes up for air, looking up at him with eyes warm with laughter. The mood shifts abruptly, and Alistair is only halfway surprised at what she says next.

“Take me to bed, Alistair,” Tabris whispers, a familiar tone of affection and desire in her voice. Alistair’s stomach tightens pleasantly and his cock twitches in anticipation.

“Who am I to deny you anything?” He whispers in return, tugging her into the room and closing the door behind them.

They don’t even make it all the way to the bed before Tabris is undoing the tie on Alistair’s dressing gown. Once it’s open, she slides her hands inside, indulgently tracing the lines of his muscles with her palms. Her hands are warm and her calluses feel good against his skin. Alistair moans happily, sitting down on the edge of the bed once she’s backed him into it.

She gets into moods like this, from time to time, where she’s blatantly appreciative of him. Sometimes she even brings him off with her mouth, sighing with the pleasure she takes in the act of making him feel good. It makes Alistair’s heart do funny things, because it’s just so openly _loving_ and nothing in his life has prepared for that kind of adoring attention.

Tabris climbs into his lap, straddling him and sucking gentle kisses into his neck. He loops his arms around her back, letting one hand rest on her rear and distantly expecting a reprimand for it. Instead, Tabris grinds her hips down into his rapidly hardening cock and kisses him when he breathes out a whimper.

“Does that feel good?” She whispers against his ear, no mockery in it at all. Her hands are in his hair, nails gently scratching his scalp. It feels _amazing_ , her clothed breasts against his chest, her warmth against his prick with only their small clothes in the way.

“Y-yes, Maker, _yes_ ,” He manages, hips hitching up against her. She hums softly and gently kisses his cheek, his temple, his forehead.

“Good. I love you, Alistair. I love you _so much_ , you sweet, honest, _wonderful_ man,” She coos, and the raw, protective affection in her voice is unusual, even for when she’s like this. Alistair opens his eyes.

“. . . Tabris? Are you alright?” He asks, tilting his head back so he can search her face. She makes a frustrated noise, stills her hips.

“I’m—Oh, nothing’s wrong with _me_. It’s just. I’ve been watching you, since we got here, and you just seem so insecure and unhappy and—to the Void with Isolde and every doubt she’s ever put in your heart!” Tabris sounds almost desperate, and she kisses him, rougher than she usually does. Alistair realizes, in a flash, what is upsetting Tabris.

“You’re… feeling protective? Of my feelings, of all things?” He asks, slightly in awe. Tabris makes that same frustrated noise and hides her face in his neck.

“ _Yes_ , alright? I love you so much that sometimes I feel like I’m going to die of it, and that horrible woman makes you feel unwelcome in your own home. I just—I want to show you that I _adore_ you, I want you to be _happy_ , you deserve to be happy,” Tabris says, her voice muffled by Alistair’s skin.

For a brief moment, Alistair thinks he might cry. Instead, he squeezes her close, too tight against his chest, and breathes in the freshly washed scent of her hair. He _is_ happy, he doesn’t think he’s ever been happier than he is right now.

“My home is with you,” He finally says, voice broken and small.

Tabris takes a sharp breath, and then Alistair is on his back on the bed. Tabris pulls the tunic over her head with such force that Alistair thinks she might rip it, and her underclothes go with the same enthusiasm.

“I love you,” she breathes as she pulls down his smallclothes, giving the head of his hard cock a firm suck as she goes. Alistair groans loudly before he can catch himself, hips coming off the quilts.

“I love you and I’m going to make you feel _so good_ ,” Tabris’ voice is hoarse. To the Void with desire demons, nothing could be more arousing than this.

“ _Please_ ,” Alistair pants, not even caring that he’s pleading. She’d never mock him for wanting her.

Tabris throws a leg over his hip and Alistair doesn’t have more than a second to consider the lack of proper foreplay before she sinks down onto him.

She’s so wet she must have soaked her smallclothes.

“Holy—“ Alistair shouts, thrusting up into tight wet _hot_ , and she sets a quick rhythm, indulgent and perfect. His whole body is tight and tingly, and he must be making the most ridiculous noises, but Tabris only whimpers back, fingers working her clit between them. Alistair wants to do it for her, but he can’t keep up, too lost in the way her muscles flutter around his cock.

She comes first, with a thin, sobbing wail and frantic hips. The hand that isn’t between her legs grabs for his, and she squeezes his fingers as she rides out the spasms of pleasure. Alistair isn’t far behind her, too stunned by how gorgeous she is when she’s holding onto him for dear life against the force of her orgasm.

“I-- _Tabris_ , oh—“ He moans as the end tightens in his stomach, and she doesn’t stop moving, even though she’s panting for breath.

“That’s it, love, I’ve got you, go ahead,” She murmurs soft encouragements to him just before the twist of _so good_ overwhelms him and he comes, hard.

She’s still holding his hand when he comes down.

For a bit, they both do nothing but catch their breaths, Tabris limp on Alistair’s chest. Tabris seems to get her wits about her a moment before Alistair does, and she carefully pulls off of him. She doesn’t let any distance come between them, though, immediately snuggling contentedly against his side.

Alistair’s whole body is floating. He feels warm and sleepy and a little bit giddy. He feels loved and wanted. He feels _good_.

“I love you too, by the way,” Alistair says, still out of breath but not caring because it makes Tabris _giggle_. She runs her fingers lazily through his sweaty hair, which is just further proof that she’s a saint, because wow, that’s nice.

“Hey,” She whispers, voice still rough. Alistair turns his head to look at her, and she’s smiling at him.

“Have you seen this man? He’s funny and handsome and just his armor weighs more than I do. And I get to see him naked,” Tabris says, just before she kisses him.

“Jealous yet?”

Alistair laughs, his stomach full of happy bubbles.


End file.
